Mādhavendra Purī
MADHAVENDRAPURI: Once, Sri Madhavendra Puri traveled to Vrndavana, where he came upon the hill known as Govardhana. Madhavendra Puri was almost mad in his ecstasy of love of Godhead, and he did not know whether it was day or night. Sometimes he stood up, and sometimes he fell to the ground. He could not discriminate whether he was in a proper place or not. After circumambulating the hill, Madhavendra Puri went to Govinda-kunda and took his bath. He then sat beneath a tree to take his evening rest. While he was sitting beneath a tree, an unknown cowherd boy came with a pot of milk, placed it before Madhavendra Puri, and, smiling, addressed Him as follows: "Please drink the milk I have brought. Why don't you beg some food to eat? What kind of meditation are you undergoing?" When he saw the beauty of that boy Madhavendra Puri became very satisfied. Hearing His sweet words, he forgot all hunger and thirst. Madhavendra Puri said: "Who are You? Where do you reside? And how did You know that I was fasting?" The boy replied: "Sir, I am a cowherd boy, and I reside in this village. In My village, no one fasts. In this village a person can beg food from others and thus eat. Some people drink only milk, but if a person does not ask anyone for food, I supply him all eatables. The women who come here to take water saw you, and they supplied Me with this milk and sent Me to you. I must go very soon to milk the cows, but I shall return and take back this milk pot from you." Saying this, the boy left the place. Indeed He suddenly could be seen no more, and Madhavendra Puri's heart was filled with wonder. After drinking the milk, Madhavendra Puri washed the pot and put it aside. He looked toward the path, but the boy never returned. Madhavendra Puri could not sleep. He sat and chanted the Hare Krsna maha-mantra, and at the end of the night he dozed a little, and his external activities stopped. In a dream Madhavendra Puri saw the very same boy. The boy came before him and, holding his hand, took him to a bush in the jungle. The boy showed Madhavendra Puri the bush and said: "I reside in this bush, and because of this I suffer very much from severe cold, rain showers, winds and scorching heat. Please bring the people of the village and get them to take Me out of this bush. Then have them situate Me nicely on top of the hill. Please construct a temple on the hill and install Me in that temple. After this, wash Me with large quantities of cold water so that My body may be cleansed. For many days I have been observing you, and I have been wondering, `When will Madhavendra Puri come here to serve Me?' I have accepted your service due to your ecstatic love for Me. Thus I shall appear, and by My audience all fallen souls will be delivered. My name is Gopala. I am the lifter of Govardhana Hill. I was installed by Vajra, and here I am the authority. When the Mohammedans attacked, the priest who was serving Me hid Me in this bush in the jungle. Then he ran away out of fear of the attack. Since the priest went away, I have been staying in this bush. It is very good that you have come here. No just remove Me with care. After saying this, the boy disappeared. Then Madhavendra PUri woke up and began to consider his dream. He began to lament: "I saw Lord Krsna directly, but I could not recognize Him!" Thus he fell down on the ground in ecstatic love. Madhavendra Puri cried for some time, but then he fixed his mind on executing the order of Gopala. Thus he became tranquil. After taking his morning bath, Madhavendra Puri entered the village and assembled all the people. Then he spoke as follows: "The bushes are very dense, and we will not be able to enter the jungle. Therefore take choppers and spades to clear the way." After hearing this the people accompanied Madhavendra with great pleasure. According to his directions, they cut down bushes, cleared a path and entered the jungle. When they saw the Deity covered with dirt and grass, they were all struck with wonder and pleasure. They cleansed the body of the Deity and the stronger men assembled to carry Him to the top of the hill and the Deity was installed their. All the brahmana priests of the village gathered together there and nine hundred pots of water were brought from Govinda-kunda to bathe the Lord. Gopala was elaborately bathed, rubbed with scents, and dressed with beautiful garments. After the bathing ceremony was finished bhoga arati was performed and all kinds of food was offered before the Deity. Finally everyone offered prayers and obeisances, falling flat before the Deity in full surrender. The villagers all brought their entire stocks of rice, dahl and wheat flour and an enormous feast was prepared. In this way the Annakuta ceremony was performed, and Madhavendra Puri personally offered everything to Gopala. Although Sri Gopala ate everything offered, still, by the touch of His transcendental hand, everything remained as before. This was perceived by Madhavendra Puri. Madhavendra Puri then brought a new cot and a new bedspread and made a bed and invited the Lord to take rest. After this, Sri Madhavendra Puri ordered everyone to take prasada. All the brahmanas and their wives were fed first. Seeing the influence of Madhavendra Puri, all the people gathered there were struck with wonder. They saw that the Annakuta ceremony, which had been performed before during the time of Krsna, was now taking place again by the mercy of Sri Madhavendra Puri. Sri Madhavendra Puri did not eat anything throughout the day, but at night, after laying the Deity down to rest, he took a milk preparation. The next morning, the rendering of service to the Deity began again, and people from one village arrived with all kinds of food grains. The inhabitants of the village brought to the Deity of Gopala as much food grains, ghee, yogurt and milk as they had in their village. Thus, the next day there was an Annakuta ceremony. After this, everyday the same type of ceremony was followed. The devotees offered ten thousand cows for the service of Gopala. Seeing this service to the Gopala Deity, Puri's mind was filled with joy. Madhavendra Puri initiated two brahmanas from Gauda and engaged them in the service of Lord Gopala. In this way the Deity worship in the temple was very gorgeously performed for two years. Then one day Madhavendra Puri had a dream. In his dream, he saw Gopala, who said: "My bodily temperature still has not decreased. Please bring a sandalwood from the Malaya province and smear the pulp over My body to cool Me. Bring sandalwood pulp from Jagannatha Puri. Kindly go quickly. Since no one else can do it, you must." After having this dream, Madhavendra Puri Gosvami became very glad due to ecstasy of love of Godhead, and in order to execute the command of the Lord, he started east toward Bengal. When he arrived at the house of Advaita Acarya in Santipura, the Acarya became very pleased upon seeing the ecstatic love of Godhead manifest in Madhavendra Puri. Advaita Acarya begged to be initiated by Madhavendra Puri. After initiating Him, Madhavendra Puri spent a few days with Sri Advaita discussing topics of Krsna. One day Sri Jagannatha Misra invited Madhava Puri to his house. On his arrival Jagannatha washed his feet and fed him sumptuously. Seeing the great devotion of Saci and Jagannatha, Sri Puri Gosvami blessed them profusely. As a result of his blessings, Sri Mahaprabhu was later born in that family. After a few days in Navadvipa, Sri Madhavendra Puri started for Odissa. Within a few days he arrived at Remuna where Gopinatha is situated. Upon seeing the beauty of the Deity, Madhavendra Puri was overwhelmed. In the corridor of the temple, from which people generally viewed the Deity, Madhavendra Puri chanted and danced. Then he sat down there and asked a brahmana what kinds of foods they offered to the Deity. From the excellence of the arrangements, Madhavendra Puri understood by deduction that only the best food was offered. Madhavendra Puri thought: "I shall inquire from the priest what foods are offered to Gopinatha so that by making arrangements in our kitchen, we can offer similar foods to Sri Gopala." When the brahmana priest was questioned in this matter, he explained in detail what kinds of food were offered to the Deity of Gopinatha. The brahmana priest said: "In the evening the Deity is offered sweet rice in twelve earthen pots. Because the taste is as good as nectar, it is named amrta-keli. This sweet rice is celebrated throughout the world as gopinatha-ksira. It is not offered anywhere else in the world." While Madhavendra Puri was talking with the brahmana priest, the sweet rice was placed before the Deity as an offering. Hearing this Madhavendra Puri thought as follows: "If, without my asking, a little sweet rice is given to me, I can then taste it and make a similar preparation to offer my Lord Gopala." Madhavendra Puri became greatly ashamed when he desired to taste the sweet rice, and he immediately began to think of Lord Visnu. Puri Gosvami thought, "I have committed an offence. I have desired to taste the preparation before it was offered to the Lord." Thinking in this way Puri Gosvami left and went to a near-by vacant marketplace. Sitting there he began to chant. In the meantime, the temple priest laid the Deity down to rest, finished his daily duties, and went to take rest. In a dream he saw the Gopinatha Deity come to talk to him, and He spoke as follows: "Please get up and open the door of the temple. I have kept one pot of sweet rice for the sannyasi Madhavendra Puri. This pot of sweet rice is just behind My cloth curtain. You did not see it because of My tricks. A sannyasi named Madhavendra Puri is sitting in the vacant marketplace. Please take this pot of sweet rice from behind Me and deliver it to him." The priest immediately got up, took his bath and went into the temple where he found the condensed milk concealed behind the curtain. Immediately he took the pot and went to market and began searching, calling out the name of Madhavendra Puri. Then he saw a sannyasi chanting with his eyes filled with tears. As soon as the priest saw him, he could understand that he was Madhavendra Puri. After asking his name, the priest gave him the pot of sweet rice and told him everything about the dream. Hearing this story Sri Madhavendra Puri was filled with ecstatic love. Seeing the ecstatic loving symptoms manifest in Madhavendra Puri, the priest was struck with wonder. He could understand why Krsna had become so much obliged to him, and he saw that Krsna's action was befitting. The priest offered his obeisances and returned to the temple. Then, in ecstasy, Madhavendra Puri ate the sweet rice offered to him by Krsna. After this, he washed the pot and broke it into pieces. He then bound all the pieces in his outer cloth and kept them nicely. Each day, Madhavendra Puri would eat one piece of that earthen pot, and after eating it he would immediately be overwhelmed with ecstasy. Afterwards Madhavendra Puri began to think, "The Lord has given me a pot of sweet rice, and when the people hear of this tomorrow morning, there will be great crowds." Thinking this, he offered his obeisances to Gopinatha on the spot and left Remuna before morning. Sri Madhavendra Puri went to Nilacala and saw Lord Jagannatha. At that time various symptoms of loving ecstasy appeared on his body. When he arrived in Puri people were aware of this transcendental reputation. Therefore crowds of people came and offered him all sorts of respect in devotion. Even though one may not like it, reputation, as ordained by providence, comes to him. Indeed one's transcendental reputation is known throughout the entire world. Being afraid of his reputation (pratishtha), Madhavendra Puri fled from Remuna. But the reputation brought by love of Godhead is so sublime that it goes along with the devotee as if following him. Sri Madhavendra Puri told all the residents there about the appearance of Sri Gopala. When all the devotee of Jagannatha Puri heard that the Gopala Deity wanted sandalwood, in great pleasure they all endeavored to collect it. Those who were acquainted with government officers met with them and begged for camphor and sandalwood, which they collected. The king gave a strong servant to Madhava Puri to carry the sandal and camphor and also gave all the documents and clearance certificate for crossing the boundary of the estate. In this way Madhavendra Puri started for Vrndavana with the sandalwood, and after some days reached the village of Remuna and the Gopinatha temple there. When the priest of Gopinatha saw Madhavendra Puri again, he offered all respects to him ad, giving him the sweet rice prasada, made him eat. Madhavendra Puri took rest that night in the temple, but toward the end of the night he had another dream. He dreamed that Gopala came before him and said: "O Madhavendra Puri, I have already received all the sandalwood and camphor. Now just grind all the sandalwood together with the camphor and then smear the pulp on the body of Gopinatha daily until it is finished. There is no difference between My body and Gopinatha's body. They are one and the same. Therefore if you smear the sandalwood pulp on the body of Gopinatha, you will naturally also smear it on My body. Thus the temperature of My body will be reduced. You should not hesitate to act according to My order. Believing in Me, just do what is needed." After giving these instructions Gopala disappeared, and Madhavendra Puri awoke. He immediately called for all the servants of Gopinatha and they came before him. Madhavendra Puri said, "Smear the body of Gopinatha with this camphor and sandalwood I have brought for Gopala in Vrndavana. Do this regularly every day." The servants of Gopinatha became very pleased to hear that in the summer all the sandalwood pulp would be used to anoint the body of Gopinatha. In this way Gopinathaji was supplied ground sandalwood pulp daily. At the end of the summer, Madhavendra Puri returned to Jagannatha Puri. Srimad Krsnadasa Kaviraja has described Sri Madhavendra Puri as the root of all transcendental joy. When Lord Caitanya was absorbed in his childhood pastimes, Sri Madhavendra Puri was quite an old man. There is no mention of any meeting between Mahaprabhu and Sri Madhavendra Puri in CC. or CBh. But in CBh., when Sri Vrndavana dasa Thakura describes the pilgrimage of Sri Nityananda Prabhu, he mentions that Nityananda Prabhu did meet Madhavendra Puri. He also states that Nityananda Prabhu spent a few days serving Sri Madhavendra Puri and accepted him as His spiritual master. Vrndavana dasa was also described Madhavendra Puri's delight upon having the company of Sri Nityananda. After spending a few days with Madhava Puri, Sri Nityananda returned to Vrndavana, and Madhava Puri left on pilgrimage for South India. Generally Madhavendra Puri was accompanied by Sri Isvara Puri, Sri Ranga Puri and Paramananda Puri and some other sannyasis. When Sri Madhavendra Puri left this material world, the following sloka was uttered by him: "ayi dinadayadaranatha hey mathuranatha kadavalokyase, hrdayam tvadlokakataram dayita bhramyati kim karomyayam (CC. 2.17) The people of Gauda have accepted this stanza as the sum and substance of the mood of separation. Lord Caitanya was overwhelmed with joy upon remembering this sloka. Outwardly, Madhava Puri was a sannyasi belonging to the Dasanami Sankara sect. But in fact, he was the root of the tree of prema bhakti. Before the Lord appeared in this world he sent His personal associates beforehand, Sri Madhava Puri was one of them. Krsnadasa Kaviraja and Sri Vrndavana dasa Thakura have not mentioned anything regarding Madhavendra Puri's caste or creed. Sri Madhavendra Puri lived for many years, and taught love and devotion throughout the world. He visited many places throughout India, and the exact number of his disciples is not known. Some of his prominent disciples were Sri Advaita Acarya, Sri Pundarika Vidyanidhi, Sri Paramananda Puri, Sri Ranga Puri, Sri Brahmananda Puri, Sri Brahmananda Bharati, Sri Kesava Bharati, Sri Krsnananda Puri, Sri Ramacandra Puri, Sri Nrsimha Tirtha, Sri Nityananda Prabhu, Sri Isvara Puri, Sri Raghupati Upadhya and Sri Sukhananda Puri etc. (Bhaktiratnakara 5.2272-2274, 5.2330,2332; CBh. 1.9.158-188, 1.9.160, 1.9.175, 1.11.125, 3.3.59, 3.3.172, 3.4.433-507). Five padas composed by Madhavendra Puri have been included in Padyavali (nos. 79,96,164,286,330) = = During Nityananda Prabhu's tour of all the holy places of India for the purpose of purifying them, by the will of providence, he happened to meet Madhavendra Puripada somewhere in western India. When Nityananda Prabhu saw Madhavendra Puri he fainted away in a swoon of ecstatic love and His transcendental body became completely still. Similarly, when Madhavendra Puri gazed upon Nityananda Prabhu, he completely forgot himself and fainted to the ground. Sri Gaurcandra used to repeatedly remark that, in relishing the mellows of love in devotion, there is no one to compare with Madhavendra Puri. When the disciples of Madhavendra Puri, headed by Isvara Puri, saw their spiritual master and the Prabhu fallen in a faint of ecstatic love, they began to cry. Gradually, Nityananda Prabhu and Madhavendra got back their external consciousness. When their eyes opened and they again got sight of one another, they put their arms around each other's necks and cried tears of joy. Then they began to roll in the sandy earth carried by the waves of ecstatic love, while rending the sky with their loud roaring. As a river of love began to flow from their eyes, Mother Earth considered herself to be blessed in being flooded by that inundation. With the appearance of the transformations brought by bhava, trembling, tears, and standing of the hairs on end, it could be understood that their bodies had become a place of pastimes for Caitanya Gosai. Nityananda exclaimed, "Today I have received the fruit of all my travels to the holy places. In seeing the feet of Madhavendra Puri, I have received the treasure of love of God, and thus my life has become blessed." Madhavendra Puri continued to embrace Nityananda Prabhu tightly to his chest. He wanted to say something but his voice was choked up due to experiencing intense emotions. Isvara Puri, Brahmananda Puri and the other disciples of Sri Puripada present, became completely enamoured by Nityananda Prabhu. Some other pilgrims were present at that place but due to being devoid of devotion, they couldn't understand what was going on and continued to converse amongst themselves. The devotees felt some sorrow to see the behaviour of those dull-headed brutes so they retreated into the forest to be rid of their company. When they were alone together again, their distress was destroyed and they continued to relish the mellows of Krsna-prema. In this way Nityananda Prabhu and Madhavendra Puri spent some days together in the happiness of Krsna-katha. Madhavendra Puri's love of God was very uncommon. Simply upon seeing a dark rain cloud he would fall down unconscious. Day and night he imbibed the spirituous liquor of Krsna-prema, and thus remained intoxicated, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, sometimes raising a tumultuous hue and cry. Nityananda also behaved just like a madman, falling down on the ground, his body agitated by waves of ecstasy. As lava belches forth from a volcano, loud laughter erupted from his mouth while his whole body, as if in the throes of a great earthquake, trembled violently. Never before having seen such unprecedented displays of ecstatic emotions, Madhavendra Puri's disciples continuously remained engaged in hari-kirtana. No one knew whether it was day or night. Having become completely absorbed in the mellows of Krsna-prema, the days were passing though it seemed to them that not even a moment had elapsed yet. Whatever was discussed between Madhavendra and Nityananda is known only to them and Sri Krsnacandra. Who else is capable of understanding such subject matter? Madhavendra Puri was unable to give up Nityananda's company and so he continued to roam about, keeping Nityananda with him. Madhavendra Puri told his disciples, "Never before anywhere in all my travels to all the holy places, have I ever seen such love as this. I could understand that the Supreme Lord is merciful to me when I got a friend like Nityananda as my close companion. Whenever one gets His association, that place becomes the sum total of all holy places and non-different from Vaikuntha itself. Whoever simply hears about Him will definitely get the association of Sri Krsnacandra. And whoever bears even the slightest enmity towards Him, though he may be a devotee, is not dear to Krsna." In this way, day and night, Madhavendra praised the attractive qualities of Nityananda Prabhu. Lord Nityananda respected Madhavendra Puri as his guru and always behaved with him in that relationship. After travelling together for some days finally Nityananda Prabhu set of in the direction of Setu Bandha while Madhavendra Puri started for Sarayu. Having lost contact with the external world neither of them was aware of his own body. In order to maintain body and soul together, they thus remained in these transcendental states of consiousness. If in external consiousness, they would cease to live. Adi 9.158-192 At the time of his departure from this world, Madhavendra Puri was completely absorbed in separation from Krsna and constantly repeated one sloka. This verse is considered by Gaudiya Vaisnavas to be the essence of expression of the mood of separation. ayi dina-dayardra natha he mathura-natha kadavalokyase hrdayam tvad-aloka-kataram dayita bhramyati kim karomy aham "O My Lord! O most merciful master! O master of Mathura! When shall I see You again! Because of My not seeing You, My agitated heart has become unsteady. O most beloved one, what shall I do now? [ C.C ML 4.197 ] Among his associates and disciples were Sri Advaita Acarya, Sri Pundarika Vidyanidhi, Sri Nityananda Prabhu, Sri Iswara Puri, Sri Paramananda Puri, Sri Ranga Puri, Sri Ramacandra Puri, Sri Nrsimha Tirtha, Sri Raghupati Upadhyaya, Sri Sukhananda Puri, among others. "Madhavendra Puri's body is totally imbued with divine love, as are his followers as well. He takes nothing other than the juice of the mellows of love for Krsna as his foodstuffs. Thus his body has become the place of pastimes of Sri Krsna." 9.155 His worshippable Deity, Gopalji, is presently residing at Nathdwar in Rajasthan, and is worshipped by the followers of Vallabhacarya. = Parishads: Sri Madhavendra Puri = by Srila Bhakti Ballabh Tirtha Maharaja from "Sri Chaitanya: His Life & Associates" srdg.jpg - 25338 Bytes Mahaprabhu's seniors, His parents and gurus, are all his servants and eternal associates and they take their birth prior to His appearance in order to serve Him in their own way. Whenever Krishna descends to the earth, He first sends down His elders. These include His father, mother, guru and all the other persons He considers to be the objects of His respect. He arranges that these persons should accept birth before He does. Madhavendra Puri, Ishvara Puri, Sachi, Jagannath, and Advaita Acharya are amongst those who appeared in this way. (Chaitanya-Charitamrita 1.3.92-4) Later in the Chaitanya Charitamrita (1.13.52-55), the same thing is stated in the following way: Whenever the son of the king of Vraja decides to appear on earth in order to fulfill a particular desire, He first sends down His seniors. I will briefly name some of them as it is not possible to mention everyone: Sachi Devi, Jagannath Mishra, Madhava Puri, Keshava Bharati, Ishvara Puri, Advaita Acharya, Srivas Pandit, Acharyaratna, Pundarika Vidyanidhi, Hari Das Thakur. The Disciplic Succession Srila Madhavendra Puri appeared in the 14th century. He was a guru of the Brahma or Madhva sampradaya, one of the four (Brahma, Sri, Rudra and Sanaka) Vaishnava lineages that purify the world in the age of Kali. The Madhva lineage has been transcribed in books like Gaura-ganoddesa-dipika, Prameya-ratnavali and the writings of Gopal Guru Goswami. The same set of verses is found with some slight differences in the Bhakti-ratnakara (5.2549-2162). The following is the version as found in the Gaura-ganoddesa-dipika: paravyomesvarasyasic chisyo brahma jagat-patih tasya sisyo narado 'bhut vyasas tasyapa sisyatam suko vyasasya sisyatvam prapto jnanavabodhanat vyasal labdha-krsna-dikso madhvacaryo mahayasah tasya sisyo naraharis tacchisyo madhava-dvijah aksobhyas tasya sisyo 'bhut tac-chisyo jayatirthakah tasya sisyo jnana-sindhus tasya sisyo mahanidhih vidyanidhis tasya sisyo rajendras tasya sevakah jayadharma munis tasya sisyo yad-gana-madhyatah srimad-visnu-puri yas tu bhaktiratnavali-krtih jayadharmasya sisyo 'bhud brahmanyah purusottahmah vyasatirthas tasya sisyo yas cakre visnusamhitam sriman laksmipatis tasya sisyo bhaktirasasrayah tasya sisyo madhavendro yad-dharmo 'yam pravartitah tasya sisyo 'bhavat sriman isvarakhya-puri-yatih kalayamasa srngaram yah srngara-phalatmakah advaitam kalayamasa dasya-sakhye phale ubhe isvarakhya-purim-gaura urarikrtya gaurave jagad aplavayamasa prakrtaprakrtatmakam Brahma, the master of this universe, was the disciple of the Lord of the spiritual world. His disciple was Narada and Vyasa became the disciple of Narada. Suka became the disciple of Vyasa through the endowment of spiritual knowledge. Madhvacharya took initiation in the Krishna mantra from Vyasa. His disciple was Padmanabhacarya, whose disciple was Narahari, who was followed by Madhva Dvija. Akshobhya was his disciple, then Jayatirtha, Jnanasindhu, Mahanidhi, Vidyanidhi and Rajendra followed. Jayadharma Muni was one of Rajendra's many disciples and Vishnu Puri, the author of Bhakti-ratnavali and Purushottam, the lover of Brahmin culture became his disciples. Vyasa Tirtha, the author of Visnu-samhita, was the disciple of Purushottam. Lakshmipati Tirtha, a reservoir of devotion, was Vyasa Tirtha's disciple. Madhavendra Puri was the disciple of Lakshmipati, and it is by him that the religion was founded. His disciple, the sannyasi Ishvara Puri, took up the mood of conjugal devotion, while Advaita Acharya (also the disciple of Madhavendra) took up the moods of servitude and friendship. Gaura accepted Ishvara Puri as his guru, and then flooded the material and spiritual worlds (with love). Thus, Madhavendra Puri was the disciple of Lakshmipati-Tirtha. Madhavendra Puri's disciples included Ishvara Puri, Advaita Acharya, Paramananda Puri (a Brahmin from the Tirhu area), Brahmananda Puri, Sri Ranga Puri, Pundarika Vidyanidhi, Raghupati Upadhyaya, and others. Nityananda Prabhu is said by some to be Madhavendra Puri's disciple, others say that Lakshmipati was his guru, while the Prema-vilasa states that he was Ishvara Puri's disciple. Bhaktivinoda Thakur writes: "Madhavendra Puri was a well known sannyasi of the Madhva sampradaya. His grand-disciple was Sri Chaitanya Mahaprabhu. Prior to his appearance, there was no evidence of prema bhakti in the Madhva line. In his verse, ayi dinia-dayardra-natha (Chaitanya Charitamrita 2.4.197), the seed of the religious doctrines of Chaitanya Mahaprabhu can be found." To this, Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati Goswami Prabhupada adds, "Madhavendra Puri was the fist shoot of the desire tree of divine love that came out of the Madhva lineage. Prior to his appearance, there was no sign of the conjugal mood of devotion in the Madhva line." Prabhupada Bhaktisiddhanta Saraswati writes: "The feeling of separation from Krishna, or transcendental vipralambha is the only practice by which the spirit soul can achieve perfection. Material feelings of separation give rise to a despondency that reveals the attachment one has for matter, whereas the despondency that results from the feelings of separation for Krishna are the best proof of one's desire to bring pleasure to His senses. The desire to bring pleasure to Krishna's senses shown by Madhavendra Puri, the great soul who is the root of this movement, is the ideal example to follow for anyone who wishes to serve the Lord. It is especially worth remarking that Mahaprabhu and His closes followers later adopted this example and made it their standard." Madhavendra Puri's disappearance day is the sukla dvadasi of the month of Phalgun.